Triple Threat
Triple Threat is the eighteenth episode in season five of . Synopsis A wealthy real-estate developer is murdered at a plush mansion where a luncheon, organized by his wife, is being held to raise money for a children's hospital. Later, at a construction site owned by the victim, a woman's severed body is found. Also, Delko's colleagues worry that he may not be ready to return to work after he makes an error during the investigation. Plot Wealthy real estate developer Dominic Whitford is shot dead during a party while his wife Ashley announces the opening of a new children's hospital. Josh Brockner, Dominic's assistant, informs Horatio that Dominic had quite a few enemies, and it turns out the gun he was shot with belonged to one of them: Neil Massey, who claims his gun was stolen and offers an alibi, which checks out. A blood drop found in the bathroom where Dominic was shot matches his wife, Ashley, and she tells the CSIs she had a nosebleed in the bathroom shortly before giving her speech. She leaves her sunglasses in the interrogation room when she leaves and Delko runs after her to return them, only to see her getting into a car with a woman who looks just like her. When he runs the prints on the glasses, he learns they aren't Ashley's. Natalia interrogates Ashley and the woman with her--her twin, Kayla Selby. Kayla posed as Ashley for the interrogation so that Ashley could be with her son, Noah. The women tell Natalia that Dominic didn't know Ashley had a twin, but Alexx discovers Dominic had a secret of his own when she finds the medical condition of the man on the table doesn't match what's in Dominic's medical records, and evidence of plastic surgery on the man's face reveals he has been surgically altered to look like Dominic. Dominic's assistant, Josh, admits to the CSIs that the dead man is actually Greg Ramsey, a man Dominic hired to pretend to be him at social functions. Josh points the CSIs to the construction site where Dominic is and Horatio finds him--along with the buried body of a young woman. Dominic maintains that he had no idea there was a body at the site, and Horatio takes him into protective custody. Alexx IDs the dead woman as Mia Graham, Dominic's former assistant, and fingerprint evidence reveals that Josh, Dominic's new assistant is in fact her killer. The CSIs decide to hold off on telling Ashley that her husband is alive, and turn back to Neil Massey, whom they learn once shot at Dominic and Ashley during Ashley's pregnancy, forcing Ashley to have a C-section. Neil claims Ashley and her twin swindled him out of money. Natalia confronts Ashley and Kayla who insist that Neil is obsessed with Ashley. But Natalia finds a discrepancy in their story: Ashley doesn't have a C-section scar and Kayla was in Africa during Ashley's pregnancy. Natalia is shocked with a third identical woman, Beth, enters the room and admits to being Noah's mother. Natalia knows one of the women is the killer, but it is Delko who finds the key when he tells Natalia to test the blood drop from the bathroom for antibodies. When it's found to have antibodies for infectious diseases native to Africa, the CSIs know Kayla is their shooter. But all three conspired to produce a baby and kill Dominic for his money, and all are arrested. Natalia tells them Dominic is in fact alive and will be raising Noah. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera * Brooke Bloom as Cynthia Wells * Colin Ferguson as Dominic Whitford * Leslie Bibb as Ashley Whitford * Ryan Devlin as Josh Brockner * Leslie Bibb as Cayla Selby * Nick E. Tarabay as Neil Massey * Anthony Cistaro as Richard Zimmer * Colin Ferguson as Greg Ramsey * Leslie Bibb as Beth Selby * Laura Orrico as Mia Graham * Alex Spencer as Fundraiser Guest * Anthony Cistaro as Richard Zimmer See Also